There are many instances where it is desirable to join fabric pieces together by way of a seam such that the right or top sides of the joined fabric pieces face the same way, and the wrong or back sides face the same way. In these instances the seam allowances or edges along which the seam was formed appear only from the back side. This is typical where, for example, piecework is done to form quilt covers, decorative pillows, wall hangings, portions of clothing such as vest backs, and the like.
Methods for sewing together pieces of fabric or cloth to create a larger, attractively designed fabric piece composed of the smaller pieces can involve a greater deal of work.
Typically, pieces for the desired pattern or design are traced onto fabric, for example using a template, and then cut to the proper shape and size. In larger works such as quilt tops having intricate patterns, there can be literally hundreds of pieces which require such tracing and cutting.
Once the pieces are cut, they are sewn together, one piece to another. It requires great care to see that the pieces fit together correctly, because slight errors in seam allowances or measurements tend to throw off the positioning of neighboring pieces and can have a detrimental effect on the overall appearance and size of the finished product. Many times the pieces are of a triangular shape which causes one or more sides to be on the bias, which can cause stretching while being traced, cut, and/or sewn. In addition, many designs include fabric pieces which meet in points. It can be very difficult to place and sew the pieces correctly to achieve crisp points, especially if the angles are very acute.
When sewing pieces together, one generally does not have any drawn line to sew over; it is simply a matter of skill and judgment to see that the seams are sewn straight, and are the proper distance from the edges of the fabric pieces.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of these problems. For example, some patterns or designs are now made using a method called multiple strip piecing, which overcomes the need to individually trace and cut the pieces to be joined. Examples of multiple strip piecing can be seen in the It's Okay If you Sit On My Quilt Book, Yours Truly, Inc., 1982, by Mary Ellen Hopkins, on pages 7, 9, and 14. However, patterns or designs suitable for strip piecing are quite limited in that the design must generally be composed of strip or block-like segments. In addition, the seam allowances of the strips of fabric are estimated each time, causing the strip widths to vary. This makes it difficult to achieve a precisely sewn look with fabric strips of even width.
It is also known to use a backing when joining pieces together, typically for log cabin patterns. This approach is shown in Creative Patchwork, Arco Publishing, 1985, by Hanne Wellendorph, page 12. The backing is used to provide some stability and guidance in centering the fabric pieces. Typically, thre is no stitching line. When a backing is used, the fabric pieces are placed on the top of the backing and then sewn, with the backing as the undermost layer. Thus, even if there were a stitching line, it would not be visible as sewing takes place because a stitching line drawn on the backing would be covered by the fabric pieces.
It is also known to sew patchwork using the pin-precision piecing method in which seam lines are drawn on the back side of the individually cut fabric pieces, and pins are used to place the lines together while being sewn. This method is illustrated in Quilt Hoops, Gick Publishing, Inc., 1982, by Yvonne Amico, pages 12-13. Although this is a more precise method, the need for templates, tracing, cutting, and sewing many separate fabric pieces together still remains. Also, this method does not assist with the problem of stretching bias edges.
It is also known that one can strip piece and "quilt-as-you-go," as demonstrated in Classic Quilted Vests, Yours Truly, Inc., 1982, by M. Fons and E. Porter, page 42. The patterns are limited again to designs composed of strips. Also, the seam allowance is estimated each time, causing the strips to be uneven and possibly not meeting evenly at seams or at the garment front.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of accurately and easily joining fabric pieces, which is adaptable to a wide variety of designs, including intricate patterns having acute angles, and patterns for miniatures. The method should not require individually pre-cut fabric pieces, should provide a stitching line along which to sew, and should provide stability to the pieces as they are sewn, allowing for very precise piecing.